


Your Priority

by allbluefantastical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drum Island Arc, Drum Island Spoilers, F/M, Nami-centric (One Piece), Nami/Sanji if you squint, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical
Summary: Nami’s a woman. For once, she hates the fact because she knows, emphasize knows, Sanji would give up his life for hers at any moment.Don’t play your card, Nami prays. But she knows Sanji will.—Nami wants to tell Sanji not to be reckless, but she is unable to.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	Your Priority

**Author's Note:**

> First angst story, plus (Platonic?) SaNami. Enjoy!
> 
> All grammar issues are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Nami feels like she might cry, but she can’t. She feels choked up as she hears Sanji yell to Luffy while she’s slung over Luffy’s shoulder, but she doesn’t have the strength to lift her head.

“First priority? Nami-swan! Second priority? Nami! Third? Nami! Fourth? Nami! Fifth priority? Nami!” She hears, and she only closes her eyes tighter.

Nami feels sickness rise into her stomach as a gut feeling comes into play. 

As stupid as he might be, Sanji is caring. If he and Zoro have one thing in common, it’d be their willingness to sacrifice themselves for those they care about.

Nami’s a woman. For once, she hates the fact because she knows, emphasize knows, Sanji would give up his life for hers at any moment.

Don’t play your card, Nami prays. But she knows Sanji will.

She hears the avalanche nearing closer, and Nami only feels sicker. 

An even colder breeze than usual ruffles through her hair and the fur on the coat she’s wearing.

Suddenly, she and Luffy are soaring through the air.

“Keep her safe!” The slightly strained voice of Sanji—he’s struggling to keep his voice above the sound of the snow—calls out.

Nami hears a body plummet into the snow, and her stomach plummets just as hard.


End file.
